For people who love to watch television or drive a car, it is an unpleasant experience of taking time to locate a missing remote controller. A finder adapted to produce buzz is available in the market for solving the problem of locating a missing remote controller. The finder structurally includes two parts, one of which is a small piece of locating alarm for attaching to an easily missing item, such as a remote controller, a watch, a key, a Braille stylus, a purse, etc., and the other part is a main body of the finder provided with a push button. When the push button on the main body is pushed, the locating alarm attached to the item will buzz. The user can follow the buzz to locate the missing item easily.
While the finder is convenient for use, it inevitably increases the user's burden in buying and carrying the finder around.
On the other hand, there are many commercially available remote controllers having been provided with a signal transmitting and receiving function and a warning function. However, such functions have not been well planned and fully utilized. For example, in the two-way car antitheft unit very common in the market, the two-way remote controller thereof can not only transmit a signal to remotely control a car for the antitheft purpose, but also receive a trigger warning signal when the antitheft unit is triggered. Once the trigger warning signal is received, the remote controller will produce warning sound or vibration, or show an image to warn the user. The car remote controller can also be used to remotely control one car, two cars, or multiple cars at the same time. However, the currently available car antitheft remote control unit is generally used only to remotely enable and discernable the antitheft unit or receive the trigger warning signal without being further utilized as a finder or a calling device for finding an item or a person.